


First Snow

by Azura_Azurasan



Series: Atsuhina Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, AtsuhinaWeek, First Dates, Fluff, I didn't know how I did this, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Snow, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura_Azurasan/pseuds/Azura_Azurasan
Summary: Imagine Miya Atsumu going on a date with Hinata Shouyo. They were out to eat dinner, in a night in December, and watched the first snow of the year fall after they danced.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Atsuhina Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777468
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for the Day 3 of AtsuHina Week: Mutual Pining
> 
> I AM NOT GOOD WITH FLUFF
> 
> HOW DO YOU EVEN WRITE FLUFF

Imagine Miya Atsumu, Twenty-three years old. A professional Volleyball player and a member of MSBY Black Jackals.

When Atsumu first met Shouyo, he had already had an eye on him, but he became more interesting in his eyes when he and Inarizaki lost against him and Karasuno. It was already several years ago, but he simply couldn't forget about those moments. _Who needs memories_. That was their school's motto. Atsumu had always liked it and he would always do. He didn't need memories, but he would always remember them. Did that even made sense? He didn't care. After all, it was already within him.

But you know what? Atsumu would always recall the scenes whenever he was with Shoyou, beside him, from afar, and wherever. Especially, when Atsumu finally confessed to Shouyo and he told him he was feeling the same feelings towards him.

Imagine Hinata Shouyo, Twenty-two years old. Also a Professional Volleyball player and a member of Black Jackals.

Shouyo immediately kissed Atsumu when he confessed to him. Hell, he was panicking inside, not knowing what to say or do, but without even having second thoughts, he pulled Atsumu into a kiss. When they pulled away from each other, Atsumu ran while screaming then went back to him and hugged him as tight as he could.

The MSBY members who saw them do those things that night couldn't help but tease them for weeks, and it had died down only a little. Even when they were only holding hands, their single captain, Meian Shugo would tell them to freaking find a room. Even Adriah Thomas and Inunaki Shion would always tell them that even though they were also flirting in public.

Bokuto Koutaro, the master of Shouyo, and his fiance, Akaashi Keiji would always tell Atsumu not to make Shouyo cry or else his dead. Sakusa Kiyoomi even threatened him not to hurt Shouyo, which was weird.

Now, Imagine Atsumu asking Shouyo out on a dinner date for the night in December.

Atsumu breathed. He was in front of Shouyo's room to ask if he was ready. He checked himself first. Under a brown overcoat, he wore a white turtleneck, paired with black pants and combat boots. Did he look handsome? Of course, he was always handsome and he would always be like that.

[Azura: Yeah, bitch.]

He cleared his throat then knocked at the door. "Shou-kun, are you ready to go?" he asked and waited for an answer that never came. He raised a brow before knowing again. "Shouyo-kun, you there?"

He waited for another couple of minutes and heard a click, but when the door opened, it was Koutaro in a shirt and boxers. "Hey, Tsumtsum. Ready for the date?" said Koutarou with a grin.

"What the fuck?" Atsumu looked at the wooden plate next to the door. It said, _Hinata Shouyo._ He was in the right room. He turned his attention back to Koutaro. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm borrowing something from Shouyo, but having a trouble finding it," answered Koutaro as he went to open one drawer.

"Where's Shouyo?" Atsumu questioned.

"He's at Inu-san's room with Massan." Koutaro gestured at the room near the staircase.

Atsumu didn't get who were Koutaro supposed to say with those nicknames but he knew it was Shion's room. Massan probably meant Adriah. He walked towards their Libero's room, but before he knock, he tried to listen to them talking inside the room.

"That's what you did?" He heard Shouyo asked.

_They did what?_

"Yeah," Shion answered casually. "Well, Adriah was the first one to..." Atsumu heard him trailed, then the next thing he could hear was brushing of clothes.

Atsumu narrowed his eyes. _What are they doing?_

Inside the room, the three could hear that someone was at the door and they were certain it was Atsumu. So, Shion purposely trailed off his sentence and gestured to Adriah and Shouyo to stay quiet and to go with the flow.

The two didn't exactly know what he meant with that but they nodded. Shion then grinned and grabbed his bedsheets, rubbing it together to make...noises.

Shion continued like that for a couple of seconds then motioned at Adriah to come close to him. The taller man hesitantly obeyed. Shion let go of the sheets and traced Adriah's upper body.

"W-Wait...S-Shion," Adriah stuttered over his words, but the smaller man continued trailing his hand on his body, then stopped when his hand was on his nape. Adriah became a red mess when Shion smiled at him.

Shouyo, excited, and thinking if they were going to kiss, made a loud gasped then quickly covered his mouth when he realized what he did.

The next second, the door to Shion's room swung open and Atsumu yelled, "What do you think you three are doing?"

They looked at him. Shouyo was still covering his mouth, now because he was holding back his laugh. Shion gave Adriah a peck before the middle blocker ran to the bathroom because of embarrassment.

"Explain!" Atsumu shouted.

"Well, your boyfriend was asking us what Adriah and I did when we went out on a date," Shion told him. "Figured we could show him how we kissed for reference." He winked at Atsumu who was making a mixed grimace and sour face.

"Stop saying that! It's embarrassing!" Adriah exclaimed from the bathroom.

"Shut up! I know you like it!" Shion shouted at the bathroom door.

"It's still embarrassing!"

Shion snorted at the door then turned to Shouyo and said, "Go now love birds. Enjoy your date." He shoo-ed them by pushing both out of his room and locked the door close.

" _What_ was _that?_ " Atsumu pointed at Shion's door.

"Nothing." Shouyo shrugged. "I just really did ask them what they did on their first date."

Atsumu reluctantly nodded in response, before holding Shouyo's hand and kissed his knuckles. "Shall we get going, then?"

Shouyo smiled at him. He was wearing a red turtleneck under a gray hoodie and over that was a blue jacket. He paired it with blue track pants and white sneakers.

"Yeah, get out of the way, you stupid nincompoops." They turned around and found Kiyoomi with a scowled.

"Good evening, Sakusa-san," Shouyo greeted.

"...Good evening," Kiyoomi reluctantly replied. "Now, get out of the way."

Atsumu rolled his eyes at him before getting pulled by Shouyo down the stairs and said goodbye to Shugo and Oliver at the kitchen and went out of the mansion. The two walked to the garage, where Atsumu and the other members' cars were parked. Of course, Shouyo also had one but Atsumu insisted on going with his, tonight. So, they both got inside the setter's red car and fastened their seatbelts. Atsumu started the car, drove out of the garage, and went to the road.

It only took fifteen minutes until Atsumu pulled his car over a restaurant. It wasn't fancy or extravagant, after all, Shouyo didn't necessarily like fancy things. The restaurant wasn't also a small one or a big one.

When the two got out of the car, they held hands and excitedly smiled at each other. At the door, before they stepped inside the place, they were greeted by a man in waiter's clothes. "Good evening, gentlemen. I hope you enjoy your dinner and night here in our humble place."

"We will!" Shouyo enthusiastically said to the man. While Atsumu smiled with a nodded then mouthed a 'thank you' at him.

When the two looked inside the place, they couldn't help but be surprised, however, Atsumu held his awe. Shouyo let out a 'wow' in a low voice. The inside of the restaurant was a bit dark, however, it was filled with small hanging lights that made it looked like stars. At the middle, there was a single table accompanied by two chairs and small chandeliers like bulbs hanging a few feet above, but much brighter than the others. In this place, it was the moon.

Shouyo looked from left to right and he came to the realization that they were the only ones here other than the staff of the restaurant. He didn't dislike it, though. Atsumu spent money over this and he would like to spend time alone with him.

Atsumu looked down at him with a smile, faint color of pink could be seen in his cheeks. "Did you like it?" he questioned.

"I love it! This place is pretty! Did you do this?" Shouyo beamed at him.

Atsumu chuckled and both of them pulled out the chairs to sit. "I didn't do this. This was a surprise for both of us and honesty, this is beautiful."

Then two waiters came up with the meals a moment after. Atsumu specifically picked dishes with meats because Shouyo liked those. Of course, he liked those too, so it was a win-win situation for them. When the waiters put the plates down before them, Shouyo's eyes sparkled and Atsumu couldn't help but grin.

"Please, feel free to call us if you need something. Enjoy your meal," said one of the waiters politely.

The couple thanked the waiters and turned their attention to the food. "Thank you for the meal," said the two in unison before they dug on their own meal. They enjoyed every moment, recalling the memories they were together and teasing each other because of it. Shouyo teased how Atsumu pinned over him for years, which the other man got embarrassed about.

After the meal, came the desserts, they weren't something fancy or anything, but the chefs made it special for them. Adding some little more toppings and designs, but the taste was still the same when Atsumu tried it the other day when he went here to rent the whole restaurant.

"I'm so full!" Shouyo said in satisfaction as he leaned back to his chair.

Atsumu smiled and couldn't help but stare at Shouyo, seeing how happy he was right now. He wanted to kiss him, but that could wait later. "Do you want to dance, Shouyo?" he asked.

"What?" Shouyo looked at him with a confused face.

Without waiting for an answer, Atsumu took Shouyo's hand and pulled him up. He positioned themselves like dancing in a ball and Atsumu exclaimed, "Miss, music please!"

A second later, a song played, but something that they weren't familiar with.

_Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings_

"Okay...that was unexpected," Atsumu mumbled as they swayed to the rhythm of the song, then exclaimed, "Nice song, Miss!"

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony, with all its living things_

"My name is Azura! Take a picture with me later!" The lady from the shadow shouted back that the couple chuckled.

Shouyo circled around Atsumu, hands barely holding and when they were facing each other again, Shouyo stated, "I didn't know you can dance."

Atsumu pouted. "Are you underestimating your boyfriend, Shou-chan?"

The oranged-haired spiker tilted his head. "No, I just didn't know."

"Now you know. Try to keep up with my moves."

_Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things_

"Excuse me, Mister Miya Atsumu." Hinata frowned at him. "I have danced with one of the greatest in Rio. I think that's my line."

"Really," Atsumu responded in a matter-of-factly tone. "Let's see then."

_Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far_

They waltz around inside the restaurant, forgetting everything around them. Within those moments, they were inside their own world. But of course, the song would only last for over a couple of minutes and before that happened, they stopped dancing, falling into each other's arms instead.

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties. Love is where they are._

"Shouyo..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I know."

After those moments, they thanked the whole restaurant and apologized for the trouble. The couple even said that they would eat there again, and before they said goodbye, they took a picture with the lady who almost fainted after that. Atsumu and Shouyo walked towards the setter's car and that was when something fell before Shouyo. He looked up, only to see so many falling whites. "Atsumu, look." Shouyo tried to catch some as Atsumu turned to face him. "The first snow of the year."

Atsumu also looked up, but couldn't help but look at Shouyo. He slowly leaned closer and when Shouyo noticed it, he smiled and pulled him into a kiss. A few seconds later, they parted and brought their foreheads together.

"Should we waked around first, before going home?" Atsumu asked.

"That'll be nice," Shouyo answered.

They entwined their fingers and stuffed their free hands in their pockets before going for a walk, in a night in December, as the snow fell at them.

"I just realized that the first snow of the year fell on our first date."

"Coincidence."

"Why did you sounded so cold like the snow?"

* * *

"When did they got back?" [Shugo]

"Past...eleven" [Oliver]

"Guys, let them be. It's their first date." [Shion]

"Yeah. Atsumu went lengths for that." [Adriah]

"Shut up, another love birds." [Shugo]

"They brought us back gifts, though!" [Koutaro]

"Shhh. You'll wake them up." [Adriah]

"They better brought me pickled plums." [Kiyoomi]

"Anyways, let's take a picture." [Shion]

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEHOW I DID IT????


End file.
